pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Manboth
Manboth is a Boss in the Patapon series, first fought in Patapon 2. Manboth is a large, mammoth-like creature with a disproportionately large head and body compared to its legs. It has shaggy fur with red spots, small, almost rabbit-like ears, enormous tusks, and a long trunk. As a result of spending so long in the glacial regions, it is covered in a layer of ice, most of which can be broken off during a battle with the Patapons. The ancient Patapons hunted Manboth for its meat, nearly driving the species to extinction. The ones fought during the games only survived by retreating to the coldest parts of the world, where they were frozen for many years. Missions Patapon 2 *Huge Manboth At Kochikachi Lake- Manboth is fought as a mandatory boss. *Manboth Battle Egg- Manboth can be fought in the Patagate for masks and Komupon. Patapon 3 *Manboth, Lord of the Snow Field- Appearing as a rare boss, Manboth can be fought in the Snow Field of Sullied Tears. Characteristics Manboth is very strong, fairly durable, and resistant to ice. On the other hand, it is extremely slow, a large target (even by boss standards) and vulnerable to fire attacks. Fire-based Rarepons like Gyaba and Fire-based equipment will do wonders against Manboth. Dekapons aren't a bad idea, either. Manboth usually drops Level 1-4 meat, and Demon Meat is always possible on higher levels or if it's the first time you meet it. Attacks Blow Crouching down, Manboth points its trunk between its tusks and inhales a large amount of air. After the trunk bloats significantly, Manboth releases its stored breath as a powerful blast of freezing wind. This attack does minor damage, but has a high chance of freezing Patapons and blowing them backwards. The DonChaka Party song can counter the freezing effects, and the attack itself can be avoided with the PonPata Retreat or the DonDon Jump (preferably the latter, as it requires less precise timing). Stomp After rearing up on its hind legs for a moment, Manboth slams its front feet on the ground, hoping to crush the Patapon army with its full weight. This attack does moderate to heavy damage. The PonPata song will easily avoid this attack, but attempting to stagger the boss is another option as it loses health. Tackle Manboth's strongest attack is heralded by it stepping back a little more quickly than normal and lowering its head without curling its trunk. After a short pause, the boss will run towards your Patapons; once it's in range, it will perform a vicious sweeping movement that brings it onto its hind legs for a moment. This attack deals major damage, but PonPata can be used to dodge it. (DonDon can also work, but risks leaving your front line in the way of Manboth's upward movement). The key is to time your evasion command so it ends just as Manboth begins to advance - if done any earlier, your army might get tagged by the end of the attack; worse yet, Manboth may actually chase the Patapons as they retreat, guaranteeing a hit. Freezing Roar One of Manboth's odder moves is heralded by the beast looking downward slightly, its trunk curving upwards in a "J". After a moment, Manboth rears up and roars, making the background flash white as everything - including the boss itself - is frozen solid. This "attack" does no damage, effectively only serving to revert the battle to its beginning. The DonChaka song will free your Patapons from the ice, but you can just wait a round for it to wear off anyway, since nothing will be attacking you. Snowflake Blow After Level 10, Manboth picks up a trick from Manboroth. After putting its trunk in its mouth for a moment, the boss will swing it in an upward motion, blowing snowflakes that will freeze any Patapon in range. This attack does minor-moderate damage, but the freezing effects become much more dangerous given Manboth's tendancy to follow up with Tackle. The slow movement and wide range of the snowflakes makes retreat inadvisable; instead, use the DonChaka to cure your Patapons as the flakes fall so they can prepare to evade Manboth's next move. Berserk In Patapon 3, Manboth will enter a state of rage after the Patapons destroy its second ice shield (after using Freezing Roar the first time). In this state, the boss can attack with next to no delay, making it harder to predict and evade. Bugs and Glitches *Sometimes, when Manboth uses Freezing Roar, it will keep attacking while the ice wall stays where it is. Fortunately, the fight resumes as normal after the Patapons break the ice shell. *Manboth walks backwards constantly (attempting to retreat). He doesn't attack or stop moving until you stagger him, so you can freely attack him. Trivia *Manboth is one of the few bosses that doesn't retreat, instead using Freezing Roar to "reset" the battle. **In Patapon 2, Manboth would occasionally attempt to retreat, but its slow speed meant that it usually just gave your army a chance to attack with impunity. *In Patapon 2, Meden comments on the Patapon army returning with Manboth's tusk instead of its meat. Apparently, Patapons can eat Manboth tusks, but they taste terrible. *If you deplete Manboth's health as it uses Freezing Roar, you will have to break the ice shell around its body before it performs its death animation. *Manboth frequently stomps the ground outside of its Stomp attack (after being freed from the ice shell, after using its Tackle attack, etc.). However, these instances do no damage whatsoever, despite looking exactly the same as the actual Stomp. *Manboth can use potentially six different attacks, which is quite a few for a Patapon boss. *In some pictures, Manboth's tusk is colored white instead of gray. *Manboth and Manboroth are the slowest bosses in game. *Manboth, Manboroth, and the Giant bosses are the only bosses that are not prompted to attack when you get close to them. *In Patapon 2 Meden described the ivory of manboth as the yummiest part of him/it. Videos Category:Bosses Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Patapon 3 Category:Rare Boss Category:Patapon 2 Enemies